Team Rocket Will Never Be The Same
by Jeniqua Angel
Summary: Jessie says good


James' breath had caught in his throat when Jessie screamed that horrifying sound. They   
had been blasted off again by the twerps only this time it was so much worse.   
  
James was struggling to sit up when he heard Jessie scream. He couldn't see her but he   
knew something was wrong. That sound was just to…to blood curdling to be anything   
good. He stood up as fast as he could calling out her name but there was no response.   
Trying his hardest to get his bearings after a fall like that he and Meowth searched for   
her. Meowth found her and called for James. Even Meowth looked sick.  
  
By the time James got there it was too late. There was nothing anyone could have done.   
Her head had hit the rock hard and part of a bone was sticking out of her leg. James   
dropped to his knees gagging and reaching for her at the same time.  
  
"Oh my God, Jessie," He sobbed.   
She looked up at him, her eyes pleading and begging. "James," Her voice was barley a   
whisper and her hands were trying to reach for him. "What happened? I can't see and my   
leg hurts so bad."  
James was trying to hold back tears. He knew what was happening, but he didn't want to   
tell her…didn't want to scare her more. "It's ok Baby. I'm right here. You're going to   
be…." He choked on the last word. How could he lie to her like that? Didn't she have to   
know? Couldn't she tell?  
  
His mind suddenly wandered back to all the things they had shared. All the things they   
had done together and for each other. HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN, his mind yelled. Why   
Jessie? Why not me? I'd die for her. PLEASE GOD LET ME DIE INSTEAD OF HER.   
He knew it was useless. He couldn't take her place. If he could he already would have.   
  
He looked back down at her. She was shaking now. The rock was covered with   
blood…Her blood. Jessie's blood.   
  
"James I need to know."  
"Know what Jessie?"  
"Do you love me? I know I'm your best friend and your partner but do you love me?"   
Her eyes silently begged him to say yes.  
  
He didn't know what to say. Of course he loved Jessie. She was his best friend, his   
partner, and his confidante. How could her not love her? But did he love her like she   
wanted him to? He had never thought about it. He had to now though. It didn't even   
take him a minute to know the answer.  
  
"Of course I love you Jessie. I've always loved you. I can't picture my life without you."   
He started sobbing now. How could he help it? "What do I do now Jessie? How do I   
live without you?"  
  
Jessie coughed, blood starting to come out of her mouth. "That you James. I love you   
too." And with that Jessie died in his arms.  
  
James leaned down and kissed Jessie. Not her body, her. He kissed her despite the fact   
that she would never kiss him back. That he would never her say I love you again.  
  
James screamed to the heavens. WHY GOD???!!!??? WHY JESSIE? WHY NOT   
SOMEBODY ELSE. ANYONE ELSE. WHY NOT ME??? WHY THE HELL NOT   
ME???  
  
He was still holding Jessie. Still rocking her like he had so many of those scary nights   
when they were out in the middle of nowhere. How could he let go? How could he let   
go of the only thing in his life that mattered? The only thing he loved.  
  
James looked at Meowth, who this whole time had been silent. "What do we do now?   
How can we go on?" He realized Meowth was crying. He had never seen him care about   
anything before.   
  
Meowth just looked at him. "Jessie? She can't? She holds us together? I…….."   
  
James picked up Jessie can carried her to the balloon. He held on to her while he climbed   
in, he held on to her while they took off, he held on to her the whole ride, he carried her   
into the bosses office as Mondo looked on horrified.  
  
James laid her down on the Bosses desk. He looked at Giovanni with pure hatred.   
Hatred for the man that brought such a wonderful person into a world like this. Hatred   
for the man who in essense killed his one true love.   
  
He only said two words before walking. "I quit."   
  
He kissed Jessie on the cheek and walked out of headquarters for good with Meowth   
walking right besides him.   
  
As he left he heard Mondo scream. It sounded the same way Jessie had sounded when   
she landed in that field. The sound of life ending. He realized then that he had not been   
the only one to love Jessie. Mondo did to. It didn't surprise him either. How could you   
have not loved her?  
  
James had never heard Meowth say anything that had as much meaning as what he said   
when they left.  
  
"Team Rocket will never be the same!"  
************************************************************************  
  
  



End file.
